1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a probepin-adjusting jig by which the technicians can accurately adjust probepins of a probecard.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional prober for testing DRAM mainly comprises a tester 11, a test head 12 and a probecard 20. The probecard 20 is provided with a plurality of downward probepins 202. Also, the test head 12 is provided with a plurality of contact pins 121 which are electrically connected to the tester 11 and the probepins 202 of the probecard 20.
A wafer 14 is held on a chuck 15 to be tested by the prober. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a rectangular window 201 is provided on the probe card 20 so that four of the chips on the wafer 14 can be simultaneously observed through the window 201. Referring back to FIG. 1, the tester 11 can emit test signals to the test head 12 so as to test the wafer 14 and receive echo signals from the wafer 14 via the test head 12.
If the probepins 202 of the probecard 20 need to be adjusted, the technicians use pushing needles or hooking needles to do it. However, such maintenance is becoming increasingly difficult as the density of the probepins rises. The required accuracy of the adjustment is generally in units of .mu.m. Accordingly, the technicians cannot avoid disrupting the probepin adjustment through involuntary hand shaking while adjusting the probepins. This problem has not received much attention.